Superspicy Curry
|type =Power-up |properties =Causes Kirby to spew flames }} Superspicy Curry (called Spicy Food in Kirby's Dream Land)[http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/dreamland/instruction/dl1314.jpg Kirby's Dream Land Instruction Booklet] is an item in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land. In Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Consumption of Superspicy Curry gives Kirby the ability to spit fire pellets at enemies for a limited time.[http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/dreamland/instruction/dl0506.jpg ''Kirby's Dream Land Instruction Booklet] The effect also ends when Kirby is exposed to water. ''Kirby's Pinball Land Superspicy Curry appears as an item in the Kracko Land Bonus Game. It is worth 2000 points when eaten. Kirby Mass Attack Superspicy Curry makes a cameo appearance in the Kirby Quest sub-game of ''Kirby Mass Attack, being used as one of Kirby's "Awesome" attacks. It inflicts damage on all enemies. This appears to be the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! equivalent of the dish, as it has an identical appearance and effects. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe The Superspicy Curry appears in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe as a collectible keychain. ''Kirby Star Allies Superspicy Curry makes a cameo appearance in The Ultimate Choice when the player selects a difficulty. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In Kirby: Right Back at Ya, Superspicy Curry appeared in the episode The Hot Shot Chef / A Spice Odyssey, here being referred to as Toxic Atomic Curry. It was created and first tasted by Chef Kawasaki during a "cooking war" between Kawaski and King Dedede's latest monster, Monsieur Goan. When Kirby fought the beast, he was unable to defeat it as Cook Kirby and was trapped in a bowl of ice. Before Kirby froze, Kawasaki tossed him some of the curry, which melted the ice and broke the bowl. Kirby started to spew flames all around. Tuff was delighted that Kirby had changed to Fire Kirby, but Meta Knight explained that it was only the curry being so spicy that even Kirby couldn't handle it, much to Kawasaki's delight. Kirby defeated the monster by breathing fire onto it and setting fire to the building they were in. At the end of the episode, Dedede and Escargoon were forced to eat it as punishment for the incident, and they literally burned to a crisp after they did so. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Superspicy Curry also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When picked up, the user is then able to attack as usual, albeit with flames constantly erupting from the user's mouth. It is different from the Fire Flower item because the flames of the curry are constantly coming out, even while performing other attacks (excluding grabs and Kirby's/King Dedede's inhale moves). This item causes a complete status change rather than just being used as a weapon. Like many other items, it has its own trophy. "Curry" is also a mode in Special Brawl, which gives all players a permanent "Curry" status. Related Quotes Trivia *When one plays as Kirby, King Dedede or Wario in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and uses inhale/swallow/bite on an opponent, the fire from the curry disappears (though the fire around the player will still be there). **The same thing happens when an opponent is grabbed. *When one is under the curry's effect, one can damage using one's taunt, like R.O.B.'s Diffusion Beam. Oddly, characters that spin or turn their faces in any direction during the taunt will continue shooting fireballs forward. *In Kirby's Dream Land, when Kirby is floating under the Superspicy Curry's effects and spits, two fireballs emerge from his mouth, rather than one. However, the dual fireballs are still treated as a single projectile, and they both vanish upon hitting a target. *Superspicy Curry's [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] description says that water doesn't work on spicy food, so it works underwater; however, in its first appearance, Kirby's Dream Land, entering water in any way would make it wear off. *In the anime, this is the only food spicy enough to set Kirby on fire, while he isn't bothered by the other spicy food that nobody can handle. Artwork SSBB_Curry.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Gallery KDL_Superspicy_Curry.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KPL_Superspicy_Curry.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' SSBB Superspicy curry.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy Superspicy curry.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KQ Superspicy Curry.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KQ Superspicy Curry 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Superspicy Curry Key.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) SSB3DS Superspicy Curry.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS Superspicy Curry Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Trophy) SSB3U Superspicy Curry.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU Superspicy Curry trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) D030pCiVAAAglTU.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' D030pC0U8AA2Sct.jpg|Kirby spits fire. Sprites and Models SuperspicycurryKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land SSBB Superspicy Curry sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Super spicy curry trophy 3584.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KMA Superspicy Curry sprite.gif|''Kirby Mass Attack'' WiiUCurryRender.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) References de:Superscharfes Curry it:Curry Superpiccante ja:激辛カレーライス zh:辛辣咖喱 Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Power-ups Category:Food Category:Items in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!